The Real Alpha
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Life on Berk to many is simple and easy, but when life throws them a truly unexpected curveball. They will find it not so easy to figure things out like that once did. ( Hiccup Astrid Pairing ) Though finished, has been picked up by Lt. Noah www . Fanfiction . net / u / 8212227 /
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hiccup sighed again as once again his life through him a bent, rusted and partly broken sword and asked him to make it into something of legends. Not that he was bad with kind of thing, he had already done it twice and each time the odds were stacked against him on a level that should have never even been possible. Still those situations all had a solution that was easy enough to see even if making it happen was not as easy.

But this time, he had been dealt a hand that even he was not sure what to do with, and he very much doubted anyone else would be able to help him. This was why for the second time in his life he was planning on leaving Berk, forever. He had already packed what he would need, the shield that he had made four years back, his more recent project the dragon sword, and finally a small pack with clothes and food.

In a small pouch at his side he had a book with the world map. But this was not the small map he had been working on, but rather the most complete one they had thanks to his mother, Valka. Dragon locations were marked out, and many other useful locations. It was only one of two such maps, the other having been carved out of stone and placed in the great hall for anyone to copy or study if need be.

With this all set he got on Toothless and nudged him into the air. Toothless, having been told about this flight well before hand, did not question his rider's actions. They flew off into the night, without anyone knowledge and were soon gone from site with no one the wiser.

The next morning, things went about their normal in Berk. Dragons, Yaks, Sheep, where cared for. Fish were caught, and eggs found from the local chickens. It was not until almost lunch time did anyone even begin to realize something was wrong. There was no Hiccup or Toothless around at all, which was not entire abnormal as Hiccup tending to be out flying and working on things. But he had not told anyone at all.

Gobber was annoyed that Hiccup had up and vanished, as Hiccup was supposed to help him and Valka work on to broken riding saddles. But he had dealt with this before, plus Hiccup was the chief and might have been called away by Erik on some important business. As Erik now worked to keep trappers out of the area. As it got around to supper time, Valka and Astrid began worrying as Erik had shown up only to ask where Hiccup was as he needed to speak with him.

"What you mean that no one has seen Hiccup at all," Astrid asked, as they finally began eating supper.

"No one at all," Erik said, "Even Skullcrusher cannot find Hiccup. And he is the best tracking dragon."

"That is puzzling," Valka said, before looking at Astrid, "You did not do anything to cause him to run did you?"

"What! No I have not," Astrid nearly sounding offended.

"Not bugging him about wedding plans," Valka asked.

"No, we both agreed to a simple wedding as neither him or I want a big event… even if it will probably turn out to be one anyway," Astrid said, with the last part spoken with annoyance.

"Okay, so that is not it," Valka said, now looking a little worried.

"What does our wedding have to do with this anyway," Astrid asked.

"Oh well Stoick had a tendency to hide when it came to wedding planning," Valka said with a smile on her face before it became a frown again.

"I see, but that still does not help us in knowing where Hiccup has gone," Astrid said as she let out a small sigh.

"Might he have given some clue to where he would have gone to," Erik asked.

"No none at all," Valka said, "We have been talking about flying out to see the outer lands together though."

"He told me about that," Astrid said.

"Might he have left on his own, to explore more," Erik asked.

"Unlikely, he wanted to travel with me as I knew the lands and dragons better. And as such would be able to teach him, as he wanted to learn what he could from me as well as teaching me what he knew," Valka said.

"Is there any reason for him to head out there without you?" Astrid asked.

"No, I cannot… well maybe, I did spot a couple of Night Fury four years back, but he already knew there is little chance of us finding them and decided to add that to the trips plans," Valka said.

"Where was that," Astrid asked.

"A ways away, but even then I doubt he would leave just on a small rumor like that. I mean he has known about that for over a month," Valka said.

"Yeah your right if he do anything rash it would have been well before now," Astrid said, before smashing her fist into the table, "Where is he!"

"That is the question of the day, but I might have some answer," a voice said behind them.

Valka, Astrid and Erik all turned to be met by the sight of one of the biggest Vikings on all of Berk. Fishlegs the Book, who had recently been named as he knew more informational facts than anyone else on just about anything. Fishlegs walked over and sat down at the table the three were sitting out and tossed onto it some black scales.

Astrid blinked, "Why are you showing us Toothless's scales?"

"Look at them closer and tell me if something seems off to you," Fishlegs said.

Valka nodded and looked closer, she could see the shape and coloring that made them out to be Night Fury scales. But as she held one up, she realized that not only were these scales lighter than a normal scale, but also about half the size of Toothless's own. Meaning they could have only come from a smaller or younger Night Fury.

"Are these… wait where did you get these," Valka asked.

"Hiccup's bedroom, you see I had not heard he was missing till after I had gone to talk with him about some of the shortages on dragon food. I also knew he would be at his house today or at least thought he was going to be and stopped by, but found that his entire room was a mess," Fishlegs said.

"So you think he was attacked, by a young Night Fury," Astrid said, a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"At first glance I did think it had been an attack yes, but as I looked about I realized this was not the case, first of all, both his sword and shield were gone, as well as the world map. I did not think of it too much till I noticed his bed covers seemed to be hiding something. When I pulled them back I saw these scales," Fishlegs's said.

"And you just thought now would be a good time to tell us this," Astrid said starting to get annoyed with Fishlegs's.

"Well no, remember I did not learn about that fact that Hiccup was actually missing to recently. Plus I had to be sure about the scales," Fishlegs said.

"How recently," Valka asked.

"When I was walking into the Great hall to be honest," Fishlegs said.

"So you said you found these in his bed," Valka asked again looking at the scales.

"Yes, to be honest the only thing that would make sense would be a young Night Fury, but why would he hide that from us," Fishlegs asked.

"Why indeed," Valka said sighing as she looked at the scales.

To Valka she knew something was off about this whole situation. Hiccup would not hide a baby or even a young Night Fury, there was no reason to do such a thing anymore. Second of all why would he leave without telling anyone or leaving a note? Last and biggest problem was the fact Skullcrusher could not smell Hiccup which he knew how to track very well.

Astrid smashed her fist into the table causing the plates and goblets to shake a little bit, "Oh he is going to pay for this one next time I see him."

"Calm down Astrid, we can track him down I am sure," Valka said, before holding up the scales, "We can use these to try and track down Hiccup, as I am sure he went with whatever Night Fury left these."

"Possibly, but what if the sent is too weak for Skullcrusher to follow? It rained earlier today which would make the scent next to impossible to follow. After all I tried once already to track down Hiccup," Erik said.

"Then we use the greatest tracking dragon of them all," Fishlegs said, a small smirk forming on his pudgy face.

"Which dragon is that," Valka asked, not sure what dragon could track even through rain.

"It is a dragon that can track objects down even over thousands of leagues and through rain storms. The Bonenapper Dragon," Fishlegs said.

"The Bonenapper?" Valka said, a little surprised.

"Of course, Gobber dealt with this dragon a lot before and it followed no matter where he went. Sometimes even months or years apart it would show up just following a small bone fragment that Gobber used for a belt buckle, if it can follow something that small then it should be possible for the dragon track down Hiccup and Toothless even through rain and over oceans," Astrid said.

"Where would we find one," Valka asked.

"A small group is currently living on the other side of this island," Fishlegs said smiling.

"How come Hiccup never told me about it," Valka asked, pretty sure this would be high on his list of things to tell her about.

"It kind of settled into that location only about a month ago, and Hiccup has not had enough time to look at the area," Fishlegs said semi nervously.

"Okay then let's get moving," Valka said as she got up and grabbed her staff and riding gear.

Astrid jumped up and followed Valka quickly, while Fishleg's followed the best he could. Erik sighed and got up picking up the few scales that had been left on the table. As he looked at them he could not help but remember Stoick had been taken down by a blast from a Night Fury, the original rider of Skullcrusher. And now they were about to head out to search for his own son after some strange Night Fury scales had shown up.

Letting out a low grow he tossed the scales into then nearby fire, but as he turned to walk away he hear a loud pop and hiss. Turning back quickly he saw something he had not expected to see. The scales were melting and burning grabbing the tongs he tried to get a scale out before they all burned up. But as he got closer he smelt something he knew very well. It was the smell of burning flesh, and the scales were giving off the scent.

Erik hurried to try and get one of the scales out, but it was too late. Glaring at the fire he set down the tongs and hurried after the others, this was something that they would want to know about right away.

It was about a day later when the group was finally on their way about to tracking Hiccup and Toothless down. It had taken less work than Valka or anyone had expected as Gobber had already been over the site and had befriended the dragons, one of which was the very dragon that had been chasing Gobber a while before.

By this time Erik was able to tell them about the weird reaction with the scales had with the fire, as well as the smell that had come with it. Confusing them greatly as they all knew that Toothless scales were fireproof, as were all known baby dragons. Valka though had a theory, only a theory that might explain it. In the end she did not tell them about it till she knew for sure.

The group soon fell into silence as they flew onwards following the Bonenapper dragon where it led them. Onwards they flew through the night and into the morning, by this point Fishlegs and Erik were feeling worn down and wanting to land soon. Astrid and Valka felt this as well, but wanted to push on just a little bit longer, they after all had a lot more to lose than just a friend and a chief and this drove them onwards.

But they could not last too long, even with their own endurance well above the other in the village; their dragons still were rapidly draining and needed rest soon. Soon they came to a small island where they could spend the needed hours resting. Valka by this point began to set about making a fire before she started drawing the dirt the map of the world.

She carefully then plotted their course they had flown so far, then figured in Toothless's own flying ability to try and estimate where he would be by this point in time. The estimate put Hiccup and Toothless well more than two days flight ahead of them if Toothless was making good speed. And that was assuming with rests, if they had pushed on using Toothless's ability to glide and great stamina they could have gone even farther.

Seeing this Valka slumped to the floor almost in defeat as she looked at the map. Even Cloudjumper her own dragon and one of the best flyers out there could not keep up with Toothless they wanted to flee. She looked over to where the Bonenapper was napping before pulling out the scales they were using to track them.

"Why did you leave Hiccup," Valka asked herself.

She had for years thought that leaving Hiccup in the village with Stoick would keep him safe. But he had proved her wrong rather well with the loss of his foot. And then when not just Hiccup had shown up but Stoick as well, she suddenly got that feeling of something missing in her heart. That very feeling was returning and in full force, it felt like a small dagger working its way to her very core.

Astrid looked at the older women, not sure how to help. Even after all this time Astrid only knew Valka more as a friend rather than as a mother in law. In many ways making it hard for her to know how to answer Valka's question with a sorting answer, for that matter she had the same question digging into her as well.

Slowly the group of four fell asleep. It was only about six hours later when they woke, putting them a little after noon. Quickly they set out again, once again following the Bonenapper. But this time things seemed different as the dragon slowed above and island before finally settling down and landing on it. Valka jumped off Cloudjumper's back and using her staff was able to land on the ground by the Bonenapper a few seconds later.

Valka watched as the dragon started turning about confused as if it did not know which way to go. It worried her a few moments before it finally picked a direction and moved over to a large bush. Valka followed and as it stopped moving by the bush she peered into it and grinned for a few moments, before her grin turned to a frown.

They had found all of Toothless's and Hiccup's things that the pair had must have packed. Meaning they were on the right island. But what caused Valka's frown was it was indeed everything, including the flight device doubled as Toothless's tail flaps.

"What… why is that here," Astrid asked when the others had landed and joined Valka looking at the times.

"No clue. For that matter, why is this here?" Fishlegs said then asked as he pulled out Hiccup's artificial leg.

"I… what is going on here," Astrid asked in a mixture of shock in confusion.

"If he was trying to not be found he would not have left all this stuff here, and I doubt he would have been forced to leave it here if he had been captured for some reason," Erik said as he looked at the pile.

"Your right, this stuff is not tossed about as it had been taken from him. Plus his sword and shield are both here, plus the maps. Now that I think about it this whole pile is rather organized, plus it is set in a place that would keep most of this stuff out of the rain," Fishlegs said as he began looking about.

"Are you saying he left all this stuff here on purpose?" Astrid asked.

"Well yes, is the only thing that makes sense, but that leave the question of why," Fishlegs said.

"Yes why," Valka said, as she looked over at Astrid.

But then something brought their attention away from the pile of items completely. It was the call of a Night Fury echoing over the landscape. A second later, as the group looked about for the roar, they hear yet another call. They realized that it came from another Night Fury, but one they recognized; it was Toothless calling out to the first Night Fury.

"That is Toothless we must be on the right Island," Astrid said, smilingly as she tried figure out the direction it came from.

"Yes, and it seems there is even a second Night Fury here," Valka said.

"Yes, this is great now we will finally be able to see more Night Fury besides Toothless," Fishleg's said as he pulled out his notebook.

"Maybe but first we have to locate Toothless and Hiccup before we start taking notes," Astrid said giving Fishlegs a small glare.

"Sorry, of course Hiccup and Toothless first," Fishleg's said apologetically.

Astrid just rolled her eyes as she waited for another call, hoping to use this one to locate the source. But then something even better showed itself. Above the trees came a dragon into view and not just any dragon, a Night Fury. It spotted them and within moments landing and bounded over to them acting like a puppy.

Astrid was surprised when the dragon pounced on her and began licking her face and clothes. It reminded her so much of Toothless, and within moments she realized this was Toothless. But that could not be right, he was flying under his own power, and for that matter had both of his tail fins. But as the Night Fury got off Astrid and began to play around with the other dragons she realized it had to be Toothless.

"What is going on here," Erik asked confused.

"That… is Toothless but he is fully healed," Astrid said as she looked at the dragons play.

"But that should not be possible, Dragon don't have that kind of healing ability," Valka said, though it was more to herself than the others.

"Well, it seems to be possible otherwise how can Toothless be fully healed," Fishlegs asked.

"Over five years without any signs of healing and suddenly he has a tail, I don't think so," Astrid said, as she made a small sign causing Toothless to come over.

Astrid smiled as he walked over and nuzzled Astrid's side with a gentleness that denied his true power and fortify. Astrid could not help but rub his head lightly as she looked him over best she could. Toothless was as always in perfect shape, even his new tail fin. He did not show any signs of harm or even for that matter of distress that would have surely been caused if Hiccup was missing or in danger.

Valka at this point walked up, and Toothless turned before nuzzling her side as well. Valka smiled kindly as she kneeled down and touched Toothless's nose as she spoke, "Toothless can you find my son? Can you bring us to Hiccup?"

Toothless nodded his head showing the rather great mental skills he held before taking off into the air before he began circling about waiting for them. The group quickly mounted up and took off to follow where Toothless led them. He did not lead them far, in fact the trip barely lasted a minute before they were by the side of a large cliff face with a good size cave entrance staring back at them.

Toothless soon landed in the cave, one by one each of them set down behind him as the cave was not begin enough for them to land at the same time. Once they were all on foot again, Toothless continued into the tunnel system that the cave entre entered into. And not far into it they were met with yet another Night Fury. But this one as soon as catching sight of them began to look fearful.

Valka looked on in shock as she spoke to the second Night Fury, "Hiccup is that you?"

Astrid, Fishleg's and Erik all looked at Valka in surprise. But their surprise turned to shook as the Night Fury closed its eyes sadly and nodded. There was no real way to describe the shook they felt at this moment, Hiccup had become a Night Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next few minutes no one was sure quite what to say to this fact. One, no one just became a dragon, two both Hiccup's and Toothless's missing limbs were now regrow. And three… well just no one could just become a dragon. But still, this exact thing had happened, and Hiccup was standing in front of them as proof.

"So what happened," Astrid asked as she moved forward and brought Hiccup or at least his head into a tight hug.

Hiccup let out a growl then sighed as he looked away, not really sure where to begin. He could start at the beginning but he himself was not sure even where that point was. It also did not help he was not expecting anyone to show up this soon, let alone even find him. But he supposed he should not have understatement his mother, let alone Fishlegs in finding some way of tracking him.

"Astrid I don't he can speak," Fishlegs commented.

"Yes… I can," Hiccup said, surprising everyone, "It is one of the few human things I have kept."

"That is great!" Astrid said.

"Yes I suppose it is, though it is sometimes hard to pronounce words," Hiccup said.

"So what happened," Astrid asked again.

"Well to put it simply, I notice changes about my body that I was slowly becoming more dragon like. I tracked those best I could, and soon found the changes were speeding up. At which point I left Berk till I could figure out how to undo them," Hiccup said.

"So you don't know what caused them then," Valka said.

"Well, yes and no. Part of it has to do with Toothless role as an Alpha, as well as my role being her Alpha," Hiccup said.

"Wait Toothless is female?" Astrid said.

"Yes," Hiccup said nodding.

"How did you find out? Did you well, do it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Wait!? No! As one of the perks of being a dragon I can now understand other dragons, and Toothless told me off for calling her male for so long," Hiccup said, causing Toothless to laugh at him.

"So what did you mean by your role as Toothless's Alpha," Astrid asked.

"Well to put it simply, while Toothless is not the Alpha of all dragons like we though she had become after defeating Drago's Bewilderbeast; I am. Two guess as to the reason is either because I was that broke her out of the Bewilderbeast control, or because she is female," Hiccup said, as Toothless grumbled causing Hiccup to give Toothless an annoyed look.

"What did she say," Valka asked.

"She is complaining that is should be her title not mine," Hiccup said, "I agree."

"So you think you becoming a dragon is because you got the title Alpha?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, and no. Remember I kind of had the title indirectly a long time before now, when I defeated the Red Death five years ago. Plus when I think about it I kind of was gaining some of Toothless's abilities a while back," Hiccup said.

"How long ago," Astrid asked.

"Nearly five years, I remember when Toothless used her sonic ability when our tribe first met the Speed Stringers. I could not even see the ice bridge, yet after she let out a roar I could see the ice bridge," Hiccup said.

"And you did not find this weird," Astrid said confused as to how he never noticed it before.

"Well at the time I was more focused on finding Johann's ship, than this. It was not till well after the stingers where gone did I realize I should not have been able to see," Hiccup said.

"It may have started even before then, remember when our dragons moved to save you and Toothless even without orders," Fishlegs said, remembering adventures and fight with Ivan.

"Yes, I thought about that as well, but even then I never saw any signs of actually transformations until after Toothless defeated the Alpha," Hiccup said, sighing.

"Your right this is a puzzling," Valka said, before she began looking over Hiccup studying him.

"So why did you leave Berk then," Astrid asked.

"Well it is the Jorgenson Family. You see Snotlouts dad plus Snotlout were talking at the council recently how much better Snotlout would be as chief, and this time they did not hold back. The problem is now, with my being a dragon they could make a good enough argument to actually take over," Hiccup said.

"So you left to keep your position," Erik said, "that sounds a little selfish."

"You don't know Snotlout well yet, but if he and his dad got hold of the chief position our tribe could be headed for rune in days. Or even turn on itself," Astrid said.

"I don't remember – ever begin that bad," Valka said, as she measured Hiccups tail fins.

"Will you stop doing that," Hiccup said pulling his tail away from his mother.

"Oh come on, I want so see how you compare to Toothless, after all I never got to see study a pair of Night Fury, even if you are my son," Valka said, causing Hiccup let out a small sigh of annoyance before he finally lowered his tail again, "Thank you."

Astrid tried to hide her laugh, while Fishleg's and Erik chuckled a little bit at Hiccup's eccentric mother. She loved dragons, and after returning to the village had spent hours going over the Book of Dragons, then had spent even more time trying to study the dragons in its pages. Her main focus had been on Toothless, but now it had shifted to Hiccup to see what differences there were if any.

"Either way, even if he was nicer back then, he and his son have changed. Though they don't show it in public as often; they are challenging me and Stoick before he passed for right to rule. Showing how they could do better," Hiccup explained.

"And leaving keeps you as Village Chief at least long enough for you to find a cure," Erik said.

"That is what I am hoping," Hiccup said.

"But if you don't know the cause then you could spend years out here and never find a way to change back," Astrid said.

"Not true, I know a few tribes and kingdoms that deal in magic, I planned on visiting those. If that fails I plan one heading back to the village and talk to Gothi, she knows at least a little magic I am sure," Hiccup said.

"It is true, that old lady knows a lot, even magic and a great many things about dragons to," Valka said.

"Why didn't you just go to her first," Astrid asked.

"Because she was out of the village gathering healing materials. And tracking her done is next to impossible," Hiccup explained.

"You could have waited," Astrid pointed out.

"True but I was stuck on worse case set of events," Hiccup admitted sheepishly.

"So what now," Fishlegs asked after a few minutes.

"To be honest we could just leave him as a dragon," Valka said, getting a resounding 'What!' from the group.

"Why in the world would we do that," Astrid asked, with a stunned look.

"Because without knowing the cause, even if we found a way to undo his change. It could happen again," Valka explained, looking like she was just talking about a change of weather.

"She does have a point there… and this is where I stop talking," Fishlegs started then stopped after getting a glare from Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless.

Valka stood up and walked over to Cloudjumper, "Well if you really want to go off in search of a cure I will direct you to the Kingdoms that will have the best chance of curing you. I know which ones have the best chance."

Hiccup nodded, "Okays you lead and I will follow."

"Are you going to be able to make the trip like that," Fishlegs asked.

"I can fly surprisingly well," Hiccup said, "Toothless and myself can carry the supplies."

"Good," Valka said, seeming a little too pleased with what was going on.

"You're enjoying my being a dragon a little too much," Hiccup said, leveling a light glare at his mother.

"Maybe a little, it has been a dream of mine to become a dragon for a while now. Just because I returned to the village does not mean that changed," Valka said with a small smirk as she got onto Cloudjumper's back.

"I should have known," Hiccup said as they worked their way out of the caves.

"By the way we are going to be stopping back by Berk first. As much as you may not like it we have to let people know that you will be gone for a little bit, otherwise people will start to worry," Valka said.

"I know," Hiccup said with a small sigh.

"Well let's grab your things then we shall be off," Valka said.

Hiccup nodded before leaping out of the cave into the open air as he spread his wings. There was at least one good side to all of this, he was now truly able to fly with his closest friend.

* * *

(Espo here.

I am just going to comment that this story will not be staying only in How to Train your Dragons Universe. I will be touching upon Frozen, and Tangled, and even a little bit of Brave. I was not planning this at first, but then again I was just getting this idea onto paper to begin with. So there was no real plan to begin with, sorry to say.

But to answer your questions about pairings. Hiccup will stay with Astrid, wither more are added to the group I am still in debate about. Outside that I will say no more.

So Espo out )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Prince Hans of the Southern Islas was having the best and one of the worse days ever of his life. This was saying something even for him, as normally his days as a Prince were a little crazy thanks to his eleven older brothers.

No what made this day interesting was he finally had a chance to become King. He had done a perfect job wooing Princess Anna into agreeing to marry him after only about two hours of even knowing him. And Princess Anna was not bad catch either to be honest, she would make a great match for him when they did marry.

But like all things there was a few problems. Hans wanted to be King, and currently Anna was a Princess. As such she needed to wait to take the throw till her older sister, Queen Elsa, passed away, which was not likely to be any time soon as Elsa had just been crowned Queen of Arendelle. Hans though was willing to be patient to get the title from Elsa, as he knew he would now be able to become King.

As such it looked be one of Hans's best days ever. But then like many good things, a nice big bump in the road made itself known when Elsa's secret came to light. It turned out that Elsa had been hiding a secret long kept from Anna, and most of the kingdom about herself. Elsa could control elements of snow, ice, and freezing cold, or at least tried to.

After Anna and Hans had asked for Elsa's blessing over their marriage; Anna and Elsa got into a fight which led to Elsa revealing her secret. Elsa had then fled and seemed to cast the land into an eternal winter. Anna in her foolishness had gone after Elsa leaving Hans, to his inner joy, in charge of keeping Arendelle alive and running.

Hans could not be happier thinking this would work out perfectly till he realized one problem. He was still not married to Anna and could not take the King's Throne without winning all the peoples favor now. This led right to why his day could be his worse one ever. Hans now out passing out food, and warm clothes in temperatures that were bone chilling to all but the northern most visitors of the Kingdom of Arendelle.

"Prince Hans! Are you expecting us to just stand here while you give away all of Arendelle tradable good," the Duke of Weselton said walking up, being the other big pain in Hans's side currently.

"Princess Anna placed me in charge of keeping Arendelle safe till she returned," Hans said, turning and glaring at the older and shorter man.

"And that is another thing, how are you not sure that she is not consorting with the queen to kill us all!" The Duke nearly yelling it out.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are not evil. So keep quiet before I have to keep Arendelle safe from you," Hans threatened.

The Duke looked to speak, but a sound drew their attention to the city gates were a large white horse came charging through. Hans moved and was able to settle down the horse, as he realized just who this horse belonged to, it was Anna's. He thought quickly before turning about and looked out over the city.

"Anna is in danger I will need volunteers to go up after her to make sure she is safe," Hans called out.

The Duke sighed, he did not like this situation at all. He was good when things were calm and normal but throw something weird around and he freaked out. He looked out over the harbor to calm himself down to think better but instead he saw something that made him even jumpier. Dragons.

"Hans over the harbor! Dragons are headed towards us," the Duke shouted, pointing towards the dragon's location.

Hans face paled greatly as he saw the dragons heading towards them from the edge of the harbor. Hans was ready for many things but dragons sure was not one of them, as they rarely traveled this far south. But before he could shout for everyone to get ready for a battle, someone else shouted out something rather surprising.

"There are people riding those dragons!" Someone had yelled.

Hans stopped and looked again and saw it if just barely, as there were indeed people on the dragons, or at least one of them. This was even more shocking then the dragons coming this far south to begin with.

"Get your weapons but don't attack them unless they attack us," Hans yelled out an order.

"Are you mad? Those are dragons, they only know killing," The Duke yelled back.

"There are people on them, so they should not attack unless we attack them first… I hope," Hans said.

"Great," The Duke said still clearly worried.

Hans could not blame him this time, as the dragons quickly cleared what was left of the distance between them and the square where Hans stood. The dragons passed over the city once without doing anything, then circling back around they headed towards the castle courtyard. Hans ran quickly with a few of the other dignitaries from the other kingdoms to meet them.

When they reached the courtyard they were met with a rather impressive sight to say the least. Inside the courtyard were two smaller dragons each with a pack on their backs, while in the center was a much large dragon with nothing on it, but two females were standing by it. One was much older than the other with brown hair while the other was younger and had blonde hair.

Each of them were armed with weapons that looked to be much stronger than any normal weapon Hans or the guards of Arendelle had. The older of the two had a staff which she was lightly leaning on, while the younger had an axe which seemed bigger than her upper body. Upon entering the courtyard all of them, including the dragons turned to face Hans and the guards, which was a little unnerving to say the least.

"I am Hans of the Southern Isle, and temporary ruler of the Kingdom of Arendelle! What business do you have here?" Hans asked.

"I am Valka Haddock of Berk, and this is Astrid Hofferson also of Berk. We were on a trip in search of some help with magical powers when we saw this area under a storm. As this is rather unnatural for this time of year and this far south we decided to see if we could help," Valka said.

"Magic?" Hans said.

"Yes one of our village has received an unusual gift and we would like some help with it's understand and possible removal," Valka said.

"I see, well I don't know if I can be of help there, but your assistants would be very much appreciated. You see Princess Anna has gone after Queen Elsa who ran away last night and cursed this land with, what some are calling, Eternal Winter," Hans explained.

Valka looked over at Astrid and the dragons who seemed to shrug, before she turned to Hans and asked, "How could we be of service?"

"The people are able to keep warm right now, but only Queen Elsa can end this winter. Right before you showed up Princess Anna's horse has just returned without her. It would be of great add if you and your dragons added in the search and possible rescue," Hans said.

"I see," Valka said looking at the dragons, who all shrugged much to the surprise of Hans as Valka spoke again, "The dragons are willing enough to help. We will get them saddled up in a few moments if you are willing to house our things till we are ready to leave again."

"Sure, I will gather up a few helpers for this search," Hans said before running off leaving only two guards behind to make sure Valka, Astrid and the dragons did not try anything to crazy.

Astrid turned to Valka confused as they began unpacking the few things on Hiccup's and Toothless's back, "Why are we helping?"

"This place clearly has at least some knowledge of magic. And any knowledge should be helpful to our search," Valka said.

"I don't think they know too much," Hiccup said, "Otherwise I don't think this land would have been cursed."

"Fair enough, besides it is not a bad thing to help others," Valka said.

"I cannot argue with that," Astrid said, as Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Slight question how do they plan on riding us? We only have one saddle and that only fits Toothless," Hiccup said.

"Astrid will be riding Toothless, with one other person. I will ride with the others on Cloudjumper," Valka said.

"Are you sure mom, you never had more than two or three riding on Cloudjumper before," Hiccup said.

"I am sure, besides we could always put a few on your back," Valka said smirking.

"I rather not," Hiccup said looking away getting a laugh from their group.

"Okay," Astrid said, as they looked at the people slowly gathering, "These people seem… more like you, when you were a human."

"Weaker but smarter than the average Viking," Hiccup said.

"Well… yes," Astrid admitted.

"I noticed, even their cities are more advance than ours in design," Valka pointed out.

"We are still tougher though, this cold is barely felt by you or myself, yet I can tell a great many are pretty cold," Astrid said, with a small hint of pride.

Hiccup was about to speak again when Hans walked up with about five people following him. The others looked over the dragons, each dressed in what had to be their winter garb. Astrid almost wondered if she should put on her own fur coat, but she decided not to just yet as it was not cold enough.

"If it is possible can you carry all six of us," Hans asked.

"It will somewhat difficult, but as long as you listen to us, we should be able to transport you anywhere needed," Valka said after a few moments of thought.

"Okay which ones shall we be riding," Hans asked.

"I will take four with me while two shall ride with Astrid, as we only have one good saddle for our dragons," Valka said.

"How are we riding with you," Hans asked a little confused.

"Standing, there is no good saddle that is big enough to fit Cloudjumper," Valka said indicating her dragon.

"What about the other two," Hans asked.

"We only have a saddle for one of them, which would be Toothless the smaller one. She has been ridden before and Astrid knows how to handle her just fine," Valka said.

"What about the other one," Hans asked, looking at the bigger of the two nearly identical dragons.

"He does not like riders, as such we don't have a saddle for him, at least yet," Valka said.

"I see," Hans said nodded before looking at the men.

"Split up into groups quickly, and remember listen to the rider you are with," Hans said before moving over to Cloudjumper, "May I ride him?"

"Yes, Cloudjumper can take you," Valka said.

Very soon the groups were sorted out and they were in the air moving along. They followed along the path that Elsa had fled a day ago, but this soon turned out to be pointless as the path itself led only to the coast. But as they expanded their search area, the light reflected off something high up on the north mountain. Hans quickly asked for them to head towards it, and Valka feeling the same hunch did as was told.

As they moved out of the sun path of reflection they soon saw what had caused the light to nearly blind them. It was a massive castle made of the purest ice, but it did not look like normal ice to any of them, and everyone could feel the bone chilling coolness that seemed to radiate out form it. They landed not far outside the stairs that led up into it, while Hiccup remained in the air, just in case.

"Now remember we are here only to find Princess Anna and Queen Elsa! Under no circumstance shall any harm come to either of them!" Hans said giving out orders, once everyone was on the ground.

Astrid looked at Valka with a little bit of concern, as the solders and Hans moved towards the Castle's bridge. They were to wait outside until needed, or called for. It was not their idea of help, but seeing as they could control the dragons it meant keeping them in the best shape if a quick return was needed.

"I don't like this, something feels off," Astrid said.

"I know what you mean, the dragons sense it as well," Valka said, glancing at the dragons.

Toothless was shifting about restlessly looking around searching for something. Cloudjumper was only a little bit better, while he was not shifting about, he was still looking about. And if there was one thing any of the Vikings had learned, it was listen to your dragon and you will never be steered wrong. This restlessness and worry was quickly proven right as a large pile of snow started moving.

The pile stood up rapidly revealing itself to be a large creature made of snow. It stood three times any of the human's height with teeth and claws made of ice. It glared at them as it moved and blocked their access to the bridge.

Everyone backed up for a few seconds looking at Hans for guidance. Hans drew his sword and got ready to attack, everyone else who had a throwing weapon or crossbow aimed at the creature and let lose their attacks. The results did nothing more than make the creature mad, as more ice covered its body making it harder to hurt.

It swung out with it claws knocking two people over and into a wall of snow. Hans was now the closest person to it and dodged out of the way of the creature's second swing. Getting up he looked about only to hear a shrieking sound as the entire creature exploded above him. He saw the dragon Hiccup swiftly pass by above them, and realized the dragon had attacked the creature destroying it.

But he was not able to stand in joy long as two people sprinted by him, each armed with crossbows. It took Hans all of two seconds to realize not only who they were but what they were planning. They were the Dukes of Weselton Body Guards, and they were going to kill the Queen.

"Wait you are not to kill her," Hans yelled, as he turned and ran after them, only to slip on the ice stairs.

They had already entered into the castle, and gave chase to Elsa by the time Hans was able to stand and give chase with the other guards. As they reached the door they realized there was another problem as it had been covered in more ice freezing it shut. Even ramming themselves hard against it was not enough to break it down.

Hans looked over to where Astrid and Valka stood waiting and shouted to them, "Get to the Queen and keep her safe!"

Astrid and Valka nodded getting on the dragons and took off. Hiccup who had been circling about watching after the short attacked moved to strike again aiming this time for the large ice doors on the upper level. He unleashed two fireballs several seconds' part. The first flew and destroyed the door, distracting everyone inside. The second hit the far back wall creating an area for him or Toothless to fly through and grab the queen.

But his second blast had an unexpected consequence as one of the men tripped and fell hard his crossbow firing up and hitting the large chandelier that hung from the roof. It fell, and everyone dodged out of the way best they could. But Elsa was knocked out and was sliding towards the opening with nothing in her way to stop the coming fall.

Hiccup leveled out and narrowed his wings till he was the smallest he could be and still fly and flew through the building. The two guys gave a yell of surprised as Hiccup flew right past them, grabbed the queen in his front claws and was gone less than a second later. Hiccup then spread his wings and banked off towards Astrid and his mom, before carefully handing off Elsa to them. Hans and the men with them came running as Astrid landed with Elsa carefully held in her arms.

"Is she okay," Hans asked.

"Yes, just a slight bump to her head," Astrid said quickly checking Elsa over.

"Good, we shall return to Arendelle. Looks like Anna is not here currently," Hans said.

Astrid nodded, "What about to two still in the castle?"

"The men here can help them escape than bring them down to Arendelle as I think a blast from your dragons would risk destroying the bridge and trapping them in there for longer," Hans said.

Astrid looked at Valka who shrugged. The men said they would stay and help the others out, but would expect a party to be sent out to help them soon as Hans and the others returned. Hans and the others quickly agreed and took off wishing the remaining three good luck.

Hans rode with Valka while Astrid took care of Elsa on the return trip. Hiccup flew nearby looking about on the ground as they flew towards the town for Anna. Astrid's mind was also on Anna as they flew but for a different reason, Hans was showing less and less worry each time they talked about Elsa or Anna but she could not figure out why. This gave her a bad feeling as the castle came into full view again, and she could only hope this feeling was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa groaned as she came to, she had one bad headache, and one of the worse dreams ever. She had dreamed her coronation had gone all wrong. She had struck her sister again with her powers, and she had been attacked and taken by a dragon not long afterwards. She opened her eyes but did not wince as the sun seemed to be behind a cloud.

But that was when reality set back in. As Elsa sat up, there standing in front of her, was a girl and a dragon in her room watching her. Elsa's eyes shoot to the window, and she felt her heart nearly stop, there was snow covering all of her city. Her dream had not been a dream at all, but what had actually happened. Either that or she had lost her memories or something else really weird.

"So let me guess, your here to kill me," Elsa said after a few moments.

"Now why would we do that," the girl asked.

"Because I am the one causing this eternal winter," Elsa said, in annoyance.

"So we have heard. But before we go any farther how about I introduce us. My name is Astrid Hofferson of Berk, and this is Hiccup," Astrid, said point to herself then the dragon.

"Normally I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but well it is not," Elsa said.

"I think I can understand why considering what happened," Astrid said, with a small chuckle.

"So why am I back here," Elsa asked, getting up noticing that she was in a nightgown now rather than her hand made snow dress.

"Princes Hans decided to bring you back here, since you are the cause he thought you might know a way to undo it. As this was what your sister thought as well," Astrid said.

"I can't," Elsa said anger filling her voice.

"You can't?" Astrid asked.

"I have been able to make snow and ice appear for a long time. But never make it disappear. I am not able to melt the ice and snow," Elsa said, punching the window sill causing frost to run up along its edges.

"That is beautiful," Astrid said, noticing all the different patterns in the ice.

"What?" Elsa asked in shock, and confusion.

"The ice I mean, it looks so beautiful. And I am not one who normal goes for stuff like that," Astrid said.

"Thanks," Elsa said with a small smile, which soon turned to a frown, "Has my sister returned yet?"

"No, no one has seen her since she left to find you. Hans set out to find her when her horse returned here. Since we arrived about the same time, we gave them help in search," Astrid explained.

"I see," Elsa said sighing sadly.

"She will be okay, most of the people here say she is a fighter. It will take more than a little… well a lot of snow stopping her from finding you. Plus Hans is planning on heading back out to look for her anyway," Astrid said trying to reassure Elsa.

"No she won't," Elsa said after a few moments, a tear sliding down her face as she sunk back down onto the bed.

"Why not," Astrid asked confused.

"My magic has a terrible side to it, when someone is hit with it directly the effects. Well I am not completely sure but it will not end well," Elsa said, before looking out the window, "I need to leave here and soon. If I can get far enough away, maybe the damage I have caused will be undone."

"I would not bet on that," Astrid said coming over and sitting down by Elsa, much to Elsa's shock.

"Why not and don't sit so close, I might hurt you as well," Elsa said moving away some.

"Okay, I will not sit so close. As for running away, that never solved anything, I mean look at your city," Astrid said gesturing to the window.

"But I have never been able to undo this before," Elsa said her anger and fear growing again much like they had done with Anna.

"Then it is time to figure out a way, your kingdoms future as well as your sister rides on your finding a way to do just that," Astrid said.

"I told you, I cannot do that! I have never been able to," Elsa nearly yelled as frost and snow began appearing in the room.

"So you are just going to give up, not even try one last time because all others failed?" a voice said.

Elsa spun about in surprise, before realizing the only other thing in the room that could have spoken was the dragon. "You can talk?"

"Yes, and rather well. Astrid did not give my full name. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, current Chief of Berk, and Alpha to all dragon kind," Hiccup said moving about the room and using a small chair so he could better look at Elsa.

"I see," Elsa said surprised.

"Yeah, I normally look like one of your people, but through some magic I am now a dragon. Long story. But the short one is you have given up, you think you cannot do something, and now you are not even willing to try and stop it, anymore. Why are you just giving up?" Hiccup said.

"Why? I have been trying since I was seven to suppress this curse, to keep my sister safe I locked myself away from the world, as one misstep and could hurt someone I loved," Elsa yelled, anger and fury slowly growing in her.

"And for my entire life I have been trying to prove that I was not just a failure, a fool, a weak link in the otherwise perfect Viking village. If I had ever given in once to that, I would never have gained the titles I now hold today. I would not have Astrid's love, nor have ever found my mother, and my best friend would still be my people's worse enemy. For that matter my people would still be continuing the three hundred year war with Dragon," Hiccup said, keeping his voice calm and level.

"Fighting to prove yourself is not the same as learning you had to control something as uncontrollable like my own magic. Nor does it give you the fear and worry of killing your own kind," Elsa said, fighting back.

"Maybe yes, but that is no reason to give up," Hiccup said, trying to reason with her.

"I never gave up. I just cannot control it, don't you get it," Elsa said, trying to get her own point across.

"I get it, but don't believe it. I know the feeling and frustration of learning to control something that was said to be impossible to control," Hiccup said.

"Really, like what?" Elsa asked.

"Dragons, the very dragon that became by best friend, was consider the worse of his kind. Anyone who saw him was to flee and hide in order to survive, yet I trained him, and showed the impossible is actually possible. True I did something crazy, but I did it," Hiccup said.

"So you did the impossible but you never risked your own family, not hurt them did you," Elsa said, as Astrid moved away from Elsa at this point.

Hiccup rather calm look and Demeter changed rapidly to a full on glare, forcing Elsa to back up a foot onto her bed as he spoke, but no longer in a calm tone a voice, "I know the risk, I saw and felt the hurt. I know the loss!"

"How?" Elsa asked.

"After raising my dragon I was found out, had a fight with my father, disowned by him for trying to protect him and my dragon. I have watched my father and his men go against enemies whose one goal was to kill us all and make it out. I found my mom, only to lose my father, when my dragon was forced to try and kill me, but instead killed my father when he moved to save me. After a mistake I made," Hiccup said his tone fit with hurt and anger.

"To tell me I don't know what pain and suffering are, or not knowing what it is like to risk losing my family, is about as bad as saying snow is not covering your kingdom right now. So don't try that stuff with me, I have had it worse by far when my entire life I have been has been suffering disappointment," Hiccup said letting out a low growl as he spoke.

Astrid wanted to intervene and stop Hiccup before he did too much damage, but she was not sure just how to stop him. Astrid had never seen Hiccup lose his cool before, she had seen him mad before, but not to the point where he lashed out, at least verbally, like this at someone. To be honest she was glad it was just verbally, she knew well what Hiccup could do as a human, she could only imagine what would happen if he let loss as a dragon.

Elsa for that matter was not really able to reply, it was one thing to tell off her sister. Or yell at someone who had no clue what it was like to feel this pain and fear. And while Hiccup had never felt fear like this, she could not deny he had more reason to give up and just break down than she did.

"So do you have anything to say?" Hiccup asked after a few moments, his anger had lessen but had not disappeared, and when Elsa did not reply, he just sighed and moved to leave, "Fine, feel pity for yourself. It is your fault if your sister does not come back, and you cannot even find the will to try and do something about it."

With this said Hiccup left the room, his tail soon disappearing down the corridor as he went outside. He knew very well he should not have lost his cool, now was not the time, nor the place for it. Nor should he have taken out his building frustration on Elsa, but it just how it happened. He needed some time to cool down and think, and the only one person or one dragon that could do that right now, Astrid and Toothless. Since Astrid would be playing damage control for Hiccup's mistake, he went to find Toothless.

Back in the room, Elsa was trying hard to think, or even know what to say to that. She never had someone just lay her out like that, and point out she was not the only one with a hard time. Or for that matter actually tell her off for being an idiot, her parents tried too hard to help to discipline her, not that she misbehaved much, but that was besides the point. Astrid on the other hand was trying to think of a way to play damage control, she did not need Elsa unleashing the ice against herself.

"Sorry about Hiccup he is not normally this bad," Astrid finally said, "He has had it pretty rough recently and had a lot on his mind. Though I know that is really no excuse."

"No… he is right, I have been pitying myself all this time. Even what I thought might have been done for the right reason was wrong. I should never have cut myself of from Anna, I should never have started to fear my powers, I am a failure and now I risk my sister if I don't find a way to fix this soon," Elsa said.

"What do you mean he is right," Astrid asked.

"I never really thought about it before, but my powers never been out of control. Whenever I got extremely emotional they would act up in response to my emotions. Fear of losing control, caused me to think I could not control them, then when I would activate my power without thinking. This would then make me think I lose control, and then I would fear the loss even more. I became a self-fulfill prophecy, fear was my enemy, and I let it rule my life," Elsa said glaring at the wall.

"So, what are you going to do about it," Astrid asked.

"First thing I need to do is find my sister. If this turns out like I fear… I will lose her soon, and she has been alone up till now because of my and my parent's ideas. I will not let her spend her last few hours alone if I cannot save her," Elsa said, tears forming in her eyes slowly.

Astrid put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "You can save her. Now come on this is not the time for crying. Anna is not dead yet."

Elsa nodded getting up slowly, "Okay, I will grab some better clothes and be out in a minute. But one last question, why am I not caged or something?"

"Hiccup felt it would not be good for you to wake up in the dungeon when you had done what you did out of fear or stress," Astrid said before leaving the room.

Elsa nodded and quickly got dressed. Hiccup and Astrid were both right. She had been pitying herself to long, and had let fear rule her life. And it led to this, her kingdom covered in feet of snow, and her sister with ice in her body. Her only hope was that Anna found the trolls who might be able to remove the ice again. Even if they did, Elsa knew she still would have to talk and tell Anna everything that happened.

It took about three minutes in total before she was fully dressed. She was like her sister and as did not care for makeup outside formal occasion, and when the need was great enough could dress in moments. This time the need was more than great enough.

"Glad to see you did not run away," Astrid said, "Well lead the way."

"That will not be needed," Hiccup said showing up down the hall.

"What do you mean," Elsa asked confused.

"Anna just showed up at the gate, I came to get you and Astrid," Hiccup said.

Elsa eyes lit up at this, as she said, "That is great. Can you take her to her quickly? I got a lot to make up for."

Hiccup nodded, "Get on my back I will take you to the Ball Room in moments. Also… I am sorry about earlier, I lost my cool and my attack on your person was uncalled for."

"No it is okay, I needed a slap of reality. So let's just call us even for right now, now get me to Anna quickly. I may not know how to save her yet, but I am not about give up anymore, or let her go alone if she must leave my life," Elsa said getting on Hiccup's back.

"Glad to hear, she going to need you soon, you froze her heart," Hiccup said taking off to get Elsa and Astrid to Anna as fast as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiccup, Elsa, and Astrid moved through the hallways of the castle quickly. But as they approached the room where Anna had been taken Hiccup heard something that did not sound too good at all. Slowing down, he came to a stop only a few feet away from the door as Elsa and Astrid finally heard what was going on inside the room.

"Now all that is left is to kill the queen and bring back summer," a voice said, sounding like Hans.

"You will not win, you are not match for Elsa," a voice that Elsa recognized as Anna replied back.

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat, as she heard the pain and fear that Anna's voice held. Elsa's shock was the only thing that kept her from leaping off Hiccup's back and race into the room. She was scared, not of hurting her sister but for her sister.

"No you're no match for Elsa, now time to save Arendelle from destruction" Hans said as footsteps began moving towards the door.

"You won't get away with this," Anna growled out.

"I already have," Hans said as the door opened.

"Really?" Astrid said, as Han's suddenly felt cold steel against his neck.

"You," Hans gasped, walking slowly back into the room, a sword held to his throat.

Anna gasped in shock as suddenly a female she did not know, a large black dragon, and her own sister entered into the room. If she was not sure she had been awake at this current moment in time she would have sworn she was dreaming. For that matter she was not completely sure if what was seeing was real or not.

Elsa the moment she entered the room, could not help but stare at Anna in shock, her normally red hair was laced with laced with white. While her hand were covered in frost, and her cheeks were rosily. The only thing giving Anna any heat at the moment to survive the shear cold in her body was the cloak around her shoulders.

"Anna," Elsa yelled running over and grabbing her sister in a surprisingly tight hug.

"Elsa… are you… is this real," Anna asked, as Hiccup set about starting the fire going again.

"Yes, are you okay, he did not hurt you did he?" Elsa asked in concern.

"No… but you froze my heart," Anna said, looking down in sadness.

Elsa felt like her heart was being pierced again, just like it had with Hiccup letting her off early. She knew it was bad, she had not realized she had done something even the trolls could not heal.

"Is… is there anything we can do," Elsa asked, pulling her sister up onto the chair, while Hans was forced over into corner at sword point.

"Well… I am not sure. I visited some trolls, and their leader… or at least I think it was. Said only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Anna said, watching as the frost began retreating from her fingers some, but not completely as the warmth of the fire filled the room.

"She thought a kiss of true love might save her, but no one loves her, not even you Elsa," Hans said chuckling, he was just now waiting for a moment to escape.

"Keep quiet, or I might decide to end you rather than just keeping you at sword point," Astrid said glaring at the man.

"Right… no one loves me," Anna said, tears forming in her eyes as her hair turned completely white.

"No, I love you," Elsa said, quickly trying to stop this.

"Then why did you leave me," Anna said, giving Elsa a sadden look.

Elsa sighed, she should never had held this back, it was indeed time to tell Anna everything, "I was… afraid of hurting you. The white strip of hair you always asked mom about. It was caused when we were kids. You used to know about my magic and we would play all the time using it. But one day I hurt you, the trolls healed you and removed all memories of magic and the accident. From then mother and father thought it would be safer for you if I was kept locked away. You see the trolls had told us my power would only grow as I got older."

"So that is why I only ever saw glimpse of you in the halls for a while, you were watching me but could never bring yourself to come closer," Anna said.

"Yes, I did not really believe I needed to learn control, after all what had happened was an accident. And while I could not thaw the ice I did try and learn, till one night that all changed. I had a nightmare, about the night you were struck, in it you turned to solid ice before I could even do anything, fear stuck on your face. That morning when I awoke my room was frozen solid covered in layers of ice. I thought I had lost control, and from there my fears of losing control just kept growing. I never left my room to follow you anymore or do anything, I just tried to regain the control I never lost," Elsa said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"As my fear of losing control grew, so did my magic's reaction to it. You seem my magic is strongly driven by my emotions, fear causes it to rapidly move out and protect me. Or if I am happy it makes beautiful structures," Elsa explained.

"Like your castle, and dress," Anna said smiling.

"Yes, like those," Elsa said with a small smile.

"So that means yesterday, everything happened was from just the shear stress of possibly revealing yourself, and my actions with Hans just pushed you that last final bit," Anna said.

"Yes, and while I am really sorry about that, I still don't know how to save you. Even if love can thaw a frozen heart, how am I supposed to use love to save you. I want to, you're the only person I have left in my life," Elsa said, sighing sadly.

"We will think of something," Anna said surprising Elsa a little bit.

"You're not… worried," Elsa said in surprise.

"Well I am a little bit, but remember back when I was up on the mountain talking to you, I said we could find a way together. Speaking of which; why are you back down here, who are your two friends; and what changed your mind about thinking you can do this?" Anna asked.

"I was dragged down by Hans and these two. The Dragon is named Hiccup, and Astrid is the one with the sword, and well let's say I got a good talking to, about how bad life can really be, and not giving up even with everything is against you," Elsa said.

"Well you have my thanks for setting my sister straight, and dealing with Hans," Anna said turning to Astrid.

"She is not the one who set me straight," Elsa said.

"That would be me," Hiccup said, catching both Hans and Anna by surprise.

"It… talks," Hans and Anna said together.

"Well of course I do, I am not just some plain old dragon," Hiccup said chuckling, "but that is beside the point."

"So… it is," Anna said looking from Hiccup to Elsa and back again.

"You will get used to it I am sure, after all you have been dealing with Olaf," Elsa said.

"True," Anna said as she looked down at her frost covered finger.

Anna could feel the ice still in her body, yet it did not seem to be growing any strong like it had been. The pain and coldness was still coursing through her body though. But as she looked at Elsa who was holding her, she could not help but smile sadly. It took the end of their kingdom to bring them together, yet, Anna would not willing not willingly trade away this day ever again. It brought back the one thing she had been missing forever, her sister.

"Elsa," Anna said looking at her sister.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa said.

"If this is the last day I am able to spend time with you, I want you to know I love you. And would do anything for you, so if you are willing… would you promise me… if we get out of this, that we will never be apart again?" Anna asked.

"If I did not know better I would say you were proposing to me," Elsa said chuckling a little bit, but nodded saying, "I will never leave you again. And if you want we shall stay together forever but I thought you had your hopes on finding the prefect someone."

"Well the one I looked at first seems to have designs for your throne and willing to kill us. So I am going to rethink this idea, besides I rather have you any day over some power crazy male," Anna said.

"I can agree with that, but if this all works out. I think we shall try and keep the gates open again. I want to keep your from going stir crazy again, I mean come on riding your bike up and down the halls for days on end must be dull after a while," Elsa said, noticing Anna yawning in spite of everything going on.

"Good, now I am going to take a small nap," Anna said, falling asleep surprisingly quickly against her sister.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hiccup asked, a little surprised at this.

Elsa carefully checked Anna, making sure not to wake her, before nodded, "Yes, can you take Hans to the dungeon? I will deal with him once Anna wakes back up."

Astrid and Hiccup nodded, and soon left the room. Elsa smiled, as they left, and notice to her joy, the frost that had covered Anna's hand was gone now. Maybe, just maybe things would turn out better. As sleep began taking Elsa, she did not notice that the snow had stopped falling, and sun was shining bright over Arendelle as warm air came washing over the snow covered city.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Anna, and Elsa awoke the next day, they were in for a rather startling surprise. Bright hot sunlight was flooding into the room where the pair had fallen asleep. The room was hot, almost to the point of being uncomfortable in their winter clothes, yet there was no fire going in the hearth. It was not until they got up and looked out the window did they get their answer as to why this was.

Summer had fallen over the city of Arendelle, and it was having a rather big effect to. Much of the nearly three feet of snow had melted, and streams could be seen running from all over the town into the large bay. It was amazing to say the least, a day before they were buried in snow, the next it was gone without almost a trace.

"Whoa, did you do this," Anna asked.

"No, but I guess being with you, and the joy it brought was enough to bring my powers under control," Elsa said, a smiling forming.

"I am glad that this worked out," Anna said, as she felt and heard her belly growl, she had not eaten at all since this crazy adventure had started.

Elsa nodded, laughing a little bit, hearing her own stomach grow as well. As she turned back towards the doors, she felt a small jolt of pain in her heart as she fully noticed Anna's hair. It was still white, but not the creepy bone while, but rather it looked more like Elsa's own hair. It worried Elsa a little bit her sister might still be in danger, but she did not let this fear hold her like before. After all Anna, outside her hair actually looked completely normal again.

"Same, let's get something to eat," Elsa said, smiling.

They went down to the kitchens and got some food. Even though there was two dining rooms, one for just family meals, and another for bigger parties and impressing guest, they did not care to use them. Not that the servants cared to much about where they ate. Anna never ate in the dining room, either of them, but all over the castle depending on what she was doing that day. Elsa on the other hand, had always eaten in her own room. Once they were full, did they decide to see what had happened since they had fallen asleep.

The amount that had happened though was rather small. Everyone, while happy that summer was back, had been hard at work making sure the nearby streams did not turn into raging rivers, or worse flood the city. The crops were thankfully undamaged, recovering at a rather rapid rate. Even flowers were blooming over the city.

Elsa was not the most well received as she moved about the town with Anna making sure things were going well. She was not outright hated or feared, but people were a lot jumpy around her. Elsa could not blame them after what happened, but the few people she did stop and help were rapidly seeing she was not really a danger.

Anna on the other hand was a ball of energy as she raced about, helping anyone she could. She more often than not seem to cause more work by messing something up, but it was in such a silly way most people forgave her. It was not until supper time did the two return to the Castle, feeling happier than they had a in a long time.

As they entered into the Dining room they were met by Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Toothless, and Cloudjumper. The dragons were curled up to the side of the room, with the exception of Hiccup, as to leave enough room for everyone else. Astrid had been eating a rather large leg of lamb, while Hiccup seemed to be sharing a large pot full of fish with Toothless. Valka though got up and greeted both Elsa and Anna.

"My apologies for starting without you, but we were not sure when you would return," Valka said.

"That is quite alright. Anna and I rarely eat here," Elsa pointed out as she sat down by Astrid, "are you going to eat all of that?"

"We eat a rather large amount, but we are very active as well, so the amount is needed to keep us up and running," Astrid explained.

"I see," Elsa said.

"So where do you live precisely?" Anna asked, wondering about the world outside their city.

Hiccup chuckled and began explaining slowly about Berk and himself, as he knew it would be the next question. He told them about the islands and lands about it, the lack of really good weather. He then told them about the long dragon war that had taken place, and later finally ended. He then told them about his many smaller adventures. Finally he told them about his most recently adventure and facing down Drago.

Their expressions were pretty interesting to watch. And they looked more than an amazed at on just what Hiccup and his five friends had been able to do. Risk of death was more than a little common for the group. And the people they had faced were rather ruthless than even Hans had been.

It kind of brought into perspective just why Hiccup, when he snapped, why he acted the way he did. He had gone through wars for his friends and family. Elsa knew she had gone through a lot, but nothing on this level. Even Anna had never dreamed just adventures could have really have happened either.

"That is one amazing story," Anna finally said after a while.

"Berk can be amazing, just not for the faith of heart," Hiccup said, stretching his wings out as all the talking in his dragon's body and lying around so long had left him feeling a little stiff and sore.

"I can imagine," Anna said, before adding, "Could we visit?"

Hiccup nodded, "That would be possible, and to foster a treaty between my tribe and your kingdom would be of great use to both our people. But first I need to find a way to change back into a human."

"Well, unfortunately, I don't know much about magic; even my own is still very much a mystery to me," Elsa said.

"What about the trolls," Anna asked.

"You mention them last night, but how can trolls be of any help?" Hiccup asked.

"Because the leader deals in magic, if anyone knows a way to change you back, he will," Elsa said, remembering the magic he had used on Anna those many years ago.

"When can we see him then?" Valka asked.

"Tomorrow, we still have a few things to deal with," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I owe one guy a new sleigh after his own caught fire when I was chased by wolves," Anna said, looking rather embarrassed.

Elsa looked at Anna with slight look of surprise, having not expected this, "You have more accidents than anyone I know."

"Well I cannot help that," Anna said trying and falling to look innocent.

Astrid chuckled, "Sounds like Hiccup when he was younger."

"Yes I know, I better keep you two apart. Otherwise this castle will not likely remain standing," Elsa said, looking from one to the other.

"Hay, I would never destroy this castle," Anna said, before realizing Elsa was joking.

Elsa remained quiet for a few moments before finally laughing. Anna surprise slowly turned to a smile as she laughed a little bit as well. It was good to have Elsa back with her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day the group began heading up into the mountains to where the trolls made their home. Elsa and Anna were walking rather than riding on a horse. This had been the first time they had been outside the castle in age, not including their recent adventure. They wanted to have time to look around and see what they could find.

They would jump about looking at one thing that another. Anna was acting very much like a kid, while Elsa did show more restraint. But Anna did not let Elsa act like that all the way up as she would drag her sister off to see something interesting, much to Elsa's surprise. As Anna would pull her away without a moments warning.

Hiccup was not complaining too much as he and Toothless followed behind, with Astrid and Valka bringing up the rear. The flight, and later small battle had taken a lot out of him, leaving his wings very sore. And even with the day rest, Hiccup still did not want to work his wings out more than he had already. Toothless thought this was rather funny, though had yet to actually laugh about it.

Still though, as they reached the higher parts of the mountains, were the snow had not fully melted yet they came across and interesting sight. It was a large hill or mound of snow, with few windows and doors cut into the edges. Anna at once rushed forward to get a better look at it, but before she could enter in through the small door someone, or more correctly something came out.

At first glance, Hiccup was not completely sure what he was seeing to be honest. As what walked out in front of them was made of snow and ice. But it was talking and acting like a human. What surprised Hiccup more was when not only Anna rushed forward to say hi to it, but also Elsa.

"Olaf, I thought you melted," Anna was saying, looking at the small snowman.

"Nope, when I felt the air getting warmer I retreated up here and built myself a house," Olaf said grinning at the group.

"That is rather smart of you, but I thought you wanted to see what summer is like," Anna said, though not sounding unhappy he was here.

"Oh, I do, but I cannot live in the warmth for long. So I built this house so I could watch summer in safety, though I will try and venture down to the village once in a while," Olaf said, almost jumping with seemingly suppressed joy, before noticing the other Hiccup and his friends, "Oh! Hi! Who are you!?"

"Well Olaf these are some of my new friends," Anna said, before introducing each one of them in turn.

"That is so cool," Olaf said walking over and poking Toothless with his stick hands, "What happened to Kristoff and Sven?"

"They are down at the castle currently," Elsa said, before adding thoughtfully, "You could join us you know."

"Oh that would be so much fun," Olaf said, looking rather hopeful.

"Yes, just let me try something," Elsa said, before with a small wave of her hand a small cloud form and stayed above Olaf's head.

At this point snow began to slowly fall from it and onto the short oddly shaped snowman. The cloud even followed Olaf without a problem, staying only a few feet above him as he moved and skipped about. It would have been such an odd site to if Hiccup and the other hand not dealt with dragons that could cause similar effects.

"So where are you going anyway?" Olaf asked, looking very joyful now.

"We are going up to see the trolls," Anna said.

"Oh, are they going to turn your hair back to normal? Because it looks rather nice as it is," Olaf said, looking for the first time a little put out.

"No, it is for Hiccup. You see he was changed into a dragon, and we were going to see if the Trolls could help him change back to normal," Anna explained, quickly.

"He was a human?" Olaf said looking at Hiccup rather closely now.

"Yes I was," Hiccup said, finding the snowman was both surprisingly amusing and annoying at the same time.

"Is he crazy?" Olaf asked none to quietly tone of voice, glancing at Anna, while trying to hide his voice with his twig fingers.

"No more than you or I am," Anna said smiling rather fondly at the Snowman.

Astrid and Valka laughed at this, while Hiccup let out a huff of annoyance. He did not believe himself to be crazy, eccentric maybe, but not crazy. Though if anyone else was asked if he was crazy or not, most of those in his village would ask who you were comparing him to.

"Can we please get a move on," Hiccup finally asked.

"Yes, it should not be too far now," Anna said standing up fully again.

Once again they set off, but now with Olaf and his small storm as well. Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, and Toothless were both unsure how the about the crazy snowman. On one side he seemed as crazy as the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut back home, just not as destructive. Yet on the other side he seemed to care for everything, and was truly fascinated about the world around him.

Then there was the fact he was so cheerful, bouncing and skipping about with almost endless supply of energy. Even while they walked, and he talked with Elsa and Anna he seemed moments from breaking into song. Hiccup was privately wagering he would if they did not get to the trolls soon.

But finally, they arrived at a large clearing in the forest. It was covered in small boulders, and small steam vents littered the ground around them. But as they walked towards the center, Hiccup's and Toothless's noses began to pick up weird scents. It was not something dangerous, per say, but it they could smell a great many creatures all around them.

"We are here," Anna said.

Astrid looked about confused, "We are? Where are the trolls?"

"All around you," Anna said, as the boulders began to shift and shake.

Anna, Elsa and Olaf were the only ones not surprised as the boulders seemed to uncurl revealing small creatures about knee height made of solid stone. They crowded around Anna and Olaf asking them a surprising amount of questions in such a short time. But Anna this time was able to stop the flow as what looked to be the oldest of the group came forward and spoke.

"Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna is it good to see you both alive and well, I see you did not find that act of true love," He said bowing a little bit, though considering his height it was more like an incline of his head.

"No, we did not find true love. But we did find love, and a stubborn people to set Elsa straight," Anna said with a small smile, her eyes shifting to her hair, which was still white as ever.

"It suits you Princess, just like it does your sister. But I feel you did not come for just a visit, who are you friends?" the troll asked, gesturing towards Hiccup and his group.

"Ys you are right, this is Astrid. Valka. Toothless, and Hiccup Chief of Berk," Anna said pointing to each in turn, before directing their attention to the troll, "and this is Grand Pabbie."

"Chief? Or should I say Alpha," Pabbie said, looking at Hiccup closely.

"You… would be right in that remark, though I am also the chief," Hiccup said, before adding, "Or at least I was the Chief."

"This is interesting," Pebble said walking closer and looking at Hiccup in slight surprise, "A human changed into a dragon… That is not happened for nearly four hundred years."

If Hiccup looked surprised, it was nothing to how the others felt or looked. This was had happened before. For that matter this troll knew of it.

"You… know? Can you change me back?" Hiccup asked.

"Know, trolls live for ages and we are very sensitive to the magic around us. But as for changing you back, I can but it would not be permanent. My skill and knowledge of dragon magic is to limit," Pabbie said, sighing lightly.

"Who would know then?" Hiccup asked, looking slightly put out.

"You would need a mage or witch who deals in dragon magic of course, but the last one I knew of left many years ago for the North Western Islands. That was when the Dragon War there started," Pabbie explained.

"Any chance that person might still be alive?" Hiccup asked.

"It is possible yes, creatures that deal in magic generally live far longer than those of without magic. Three hundred or so years is not unheard of," Pabbie said thoughtfully.

"That is useful, and I might have an idea who we are looking for then," Valka said.

"Who?" Hiccup asked.

"You might be mad, but we need to find Gothi. She has been around since before my Grandmother's time. Or so if I have been told. If anyone might deal in Magic she would be the one," Valka explained.

"Well I guess we should be going then," Hiccup said, resigning himself to a long flight back.

"You don't want to change back now?" Pabbie asked, a little surprised.

"No, I am willing to wait a little bit longer. Besides I enjoy being a dragon, but I need to be a human, otherwise my tribe might fall into chaos. Not to mention I don't think Astrid wishes to marry a dragon," Hiccup explained.

Astrid chuckled at this, "I would marry you as you are now, though I must admit you won't be getting anything in the bedroom till you are human again."

Valka coughed at this, "I don't need to know anything about your plans for making kids. But Hiccup is right, we should get going back to Berk."

Hiccup nodded, "You are right, but we shall leave tomorrow. I want to rest my wings a little bit longer."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was actually three days later when the group was ready to leave. This was not because Hiccup want to rest longer, but rather a bad storm had blown in from the sea. And while Toothless, Cloudjumper, could fly just fine through the storm. Hiccup still did not have enough knowledge to travel safely through the storm, without risking a crash.

For Hiccup, this annoyed him to no end. But he knew the only reason they were on this trip was for him. And it would not do them any good to get himself hurt, and as such either stay longer, or take a ship all the way up to Berk again, making the trip a few weeks longer.

For Anna and Elsa though they were not complaining. They enjoyed talking with Hiccup and the others learning more about Berk, and the dragons about it. Astrid, and Valka were more than willing to tell all that they knew still. It also allowed everyone to meet the villager that lived about the castle, as well as get to know Cloudjumper and Toothless.

"I must say, I am going to miss you," Anna said, as she look out the window at the clear sky, the third day.

"We shall be back sometime soon, it does not take too long travel to here," Hiccup said.

"If anything, it should be us visiting you," Anna said, glancing at Hiccup with a small look of longing.

"You just want to be able to fly on a dragon again. Or you want your own dragon to ride, and be friends with," Hiccup said, reading the glance.

"I would not deny it would be nice," Anna said, "Besides, you cannot deny a dragon does leave quite an impression on the Nobles and other Royalty."

Hiccup laughed at this, "Yes, I am sure it does, especially when they have never seen a dragon before."

"Hiccup," Astrid said, walking into the room, "It is time to go."

"Coming Astrid," Hiccup said.

Anna and Hiccup left the room. And followed Astrid out of the castle. They moved out into the courtyard where the others were waiting with Elsa. There was no one else about as Elsa felt it would be best if they just kept it small and quiet affair. Though Hiccup was sure, it was because Elsa was still not used to crowds at all yet.

"Well, this is goodbye for now," Elsa said, a sad smile forming on her face.

"So it would see," Hiccup said, "But I must thank you for all your help and aid."

"It was nothing, you have done an even greater services to us. Greater, than we could ever hope to replay," Elsa said, bowing low to Hiccup, before saying, "Should you ever have need of Arendelle or myself, send a message, and I will try and come to your aid as soon as possible."

"Thank you. We will send a message as soon as we have dealt with my transformation," Hiccup said, as he spread his wings.

"Good luck, and may the gods watch over you," Elsa said.

Hiccup smiled, "And same to you."

Then with a powerful stroke from his wings, he was off into the air. Not far behind him was Astrid on Toothless, and Valka with Cloudjumper. They rose high into the air, before swooping low, soaring just over the roofs of the town, before turning and passing out of the port. Turning they headed back towards Berk.

They flew straight traveling along the coast as they had done before. Hours past and no one spoke as they worked their way still farther north. Finally they reached the point where they would have to turn, and headed out towards the ocean. But by this point they had to begin searching for a spot to land, as the sun was getting close to setting.

Finally they spotted the island they had rested on the journey down. And circled about it losing attitude before finally landing on the northern edge. There was a cave in this location that they had happened across by accident once already, and it had served as a good shelter. Valka and Astrid got out the supplies and helped feed everyone. Once this was done they settled down to rest.

Hiccup though, did not go to sleep right away, and instead moved out of the cave to look at the stars slowly moving above him. In was only a few moments later when Toothless and Astrid joined him.

"Something wrong?" Astrid asked, sitting down leaning against Hiccup's scaly foreleg.

"No, just thinking a little bit. Wondering what it would be like if I did not change back," Hiccup said, his right eye shifting to stare at Astrid for a few moments before focusing back up towards the sky.

"Why would you think of that?" Astrid asked in wonder, it had been an idea that had crossed her mind more than once in the years they had come to ally with the dragons.

"Simply because I have never felt so alive or free before. Flying side by side with Toothless as her equal, it just does not compare with being her rider," Hiccup said, with a small chuckle.

"So, would you stay a dragon then, if you were given a chance?" Astrid asked, moving about so she could look at him fully.

"No, I would not. And it is not because of the tribe either, it is because of your Astrid," Hiccup said, giving her a small smile.

"Me?" Astrid said just slightly surprised.

"Yes, I would do anything to be with the one I love and care for," Hiccup said, giving her a small lick on the cheek.

"Gross," Astrid said, wiping off her cheek, causing Hiccup and Toothless to laugh.

"What about Toothless?" Astrid finally asked, once she was sure her cheek was clean.

"I will not be leaving Toothless alone, but I am not her mate. I am yours," Hiccup said, causing Astrid to smile happily before it turned to a small frown.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup aske noticing the frown.

"Just a thought, what if we could not find a way to change you back. What if you are stuck like that forever," Astrid asked, looking at Hiccup.

"Then we shall cross that bridge when we come to it. As I have said before," Hiccup said with a small smile, "though there is one other option you have not thought about."

"And what would that be?" Astrid said confused.

"If you were to become a dragon yourself," Hiccup said.

"Become a dragon!" Astrid said, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, I am not sure how I know. But I know it is possible for it to happen, if you should want it that is," Hiccup said, his voice plain, yet filled with hope.

Astrid stared at him in surprise, and realize that not only was Hiccup looking at her, but so was Toothless. They were both looking hopefully at her. The idea unnerved her a little bit, yet she could not help but feel it would be fun. She knew Hiccup would never lead her wrong, well at least not on purpose.

"I would become your mate won't I," Astrid said, feeling there was a little more to it than that.

"Yes, though we will have to be careful around mating season. Otherwise Toothless will become my second mate," Hiccup said, an embarrassed look filling his eyes.

Astrid though, was not so sure if that would be a bad thing. It would mean Hiccup would be closer to his two closest friends. But was that what she really wanted. Astrid was not sure, even now if that was what she wanted.

"It would be interesting to mother Night Fury, along with Toothless," Astrid finally said with a small laugh filling her voice, "We just need to make sure not to lay any eggs in structures that can break easily. Like we did when we first saw dragon eggs."

Hiccup actually looked surprised at this comment, while Toothless began laughing rather loudly at it. It took several minutes before Hiccup was able to find a reply, and Toothless to stop laughing.

"Well, I guess, I will keep the idea open then," Hiccup said giving Astrid another lick on her cheek, much to Astrid's annoyance, "But let's see what we can do about getting back to Berk, and making sure infighting does not start."

Astrid nodded, and hug Hiccup's large head, before doing the same to Toothless's own. At this they went back into the cave and were soon asleep. Life was about to get very interesting for the village of Berk again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group arrived at Berk two days later. They had flown at a slower pass over the last few days, aiming to arrive later at night rather than in the morning, or day time. As to avoid any chance of running into people. Thankfully the only person they met was Fishleg's who had been watching over the Stormfly while Hiccup and the others were gone.

"So how did it go?" Fishleg's asked as soon as they entered Hiccup's house.

Astrid slumped down into a nearby chair, as Valka came in and did the same. Hiccup though answered once Toothless and himself were both in the house and the door was closed.

"Well, we need to talk to Gothi. From what we discovered from a group of trolls, she is an old Dragon Witch and should be able to help, if not change me back. Which then begs the questions, is Gothi back?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes she got back just this morning, and left a message for you to see her once you had returned," Fishlegs said, looking over at Hiccup.

"Do you think she knows?" Astrid asked, as Stormfly hurried out of the small barn that had been added to the house and carefully nuzzled Astrid, till Astrid gave in and petted her.

"Possibly, it might be why she left in the first place," Valka said.

"Anyway, how have things been around here?" Hiccup asked.

"Rather quiet. Snotlout and Spitelout have not done anything recently. Gobber has settled most of the disputes that have come up without too much trouble. And the outcasts have been in touch, saying they have seen ice already. Seems we will be in for a hard winter," Fishlegs answered after a few moments of careful thinking.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka all exchanged glances, they knew what the last one might be caused by. Though they hoped it was just that. Or a rogue block of ice that broke free, rather than signs of a hard winter. Life on Berk was hard enough.

"Could be worse," Hiccup said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I will go and get Gothi then?" Fishlegs said, looking around at the group.

"Yes please," Astrid said.

At this point Fishleg's left and took off out of the village to the stairs that led up to Gothi's own home. This allowed the others to relax for a while, and rest. They journey itself had not been too hard, but just a few moments of calm and relaxation was rather nice. But as Gothi and Fishlegs came into the house, a look at Gothi's eyes told Hiccup, this was not going to end well.

"My goodness boy, you sure have got yourself in trouble," Gothi said, causing Hiccup to stare opened mouth at Gothi in shock.

Astrid on the other hand said, "You… You just spoke!"

But this caused a rather old statement to come from Fishleg's, "What do you mean? She has not said anything?"

Gothi seemed to chuckle as she spoke again, and Hiccup began to realize what was going on. Gothi could not speak the human tongue, but rather a dragon's own tongue. It was why Toothless could speak and the others would not notice. But why in the world could Astrid understand it.

"Yes, I have always been able to speak. But few have been ever able to hear before," Gothi said, looking from Astrid to Hiccup, before letting out a small sigh, "Though in your case, it is not because you have learned the dragon's tongue of your own free will."

"What is going on," Fishlegs said, noticing Gothi's change of manor, and how she seemed to be addressing Hiccup and Astrid, and their reactions as if she had spoken.

"Valka, Fishlegs could you wait outside. This will take too long, if we have to translate and explain while talking with Gothi," Hiccup said, glancing at Valka and Fishlegs.

"Wait, what do…?" Fishleg's began but was cut off by Valka.

"Sure," Valka said, catching on quickly enough as to what Hiccup was referring to, and left pulling Fishleg's from the house as well.

"Now, can you please explain what is going on," Hiccup said turning to Gothi.

"What is it you wish to know," Gothi asked.

"First how is it that I have changed into a dragon? I have a general idea, but I want to know for sure," Hiccup said.

"Well, it is because you are an Alpha. And dragon's magic is what caused the change. Toothless's magic unless I am very much mistaken," Gothi answered.

"Okay, we figured as much. Now, next question can you…" Hiccup began but Gothi spoke.

"No, I cannot change you back. Dragon magic is hard to control at the best of times. And to deal with the magic of the Alpha is extra difficult. Best I can do would be to give you, and Toothless as well a week as a human. The Trolls, if you can find them, might be able to give you a month as their magic is stronger than my own, though I have a greater understanding of dragon magic. But the trip to their location and back would really negate any point of doing this," Gothi answered.

"Yes, they said as much. We left to find other places that had magic that might know an answer to this. We met a Troll called Pebble, and he directed us back to you," Hiccup explained.

"That old stone is still alive," Gothi said, sounding rather amused.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded, before asking, "So, why is Astrid being effected now?"

"I am changing?" Astrid said a little surprised, looking down at her body, as if expecting to see scales or claws on her hands.

"Yes you are dear. And good spot my boy. Now as to why you're being effected, that comes from the fact that before this you were as close as one could be, without an official ceremony. As such, Hiccup, even if it is not official, views you as his to be wife. And as such, the magic that now rests in his body is making it so a true union can be possible," Gothi explained.

"And I take it there is no way to undo that?" Hiccup said.

"There is, but unless you to wish to basically hate the other. The magic will not be easily be undone. I can slow the changes for Astrid but that is all," Gothi said.

Astrid looked stunned at this news. Hiccup wanting to give her time to think, as she never was good with spilt second decisions and ideas when dealing with big problems, asked another question.

"You mentioned changing me back, why did you mention Toothless as well?" Hiccup asked.

"Toothless's own magic has bond herself to you in a way that would make it impossible to change either of you without changing the other. Her magic, for lack of better words, has chosen you as her mate. After all, she, and now you, are the only two Night Fury that have been seen for nearly a hundred years. Or at least that I have seen," Gothi explained.

Hiccup sighed, that was not the answer he was hoping for. Glancing at Astrid, he saw she looked, surprisingly calm, though still rather stunned.

"I see. Gothi, with this information might I ask one last thing of you," Hiccup said.

"Ask away," Gothi said, though she seemed to already have an idea what he was going to ask.

"First, for a short while I shall need to be human, so that I may talk with the people of Berk. And I need your help in choosing the next leader of Berk," Hiccup said.

-Two Days Later-

Many of the people of Berk had gather in the great hall that stood near the top of the village. Each was more than a little bit puzzled as to why Hiccup would be calling a village meeting. It was not the time for any crops to be picked, the hunting crews were not due to leave for another few weeks. There was no sign or even rumors of visiting villages or enemy forces. And not one person had started a fight yet, at least no big fights. In short, the village was surprising quiet, yet Hiccup had called a meeting.

But that was not the only thing that was catching people's attention either. Sitting, on the ground was the Chief's Weapon. A large two handed hammer, made of solid iron, with a large amount of very intricate runes and cravings all up and down the handle, as well as the head of the hammer. It was not used for war, but rather as a sign and symbol of the chief's powers and responsibility's. First to build the village up, but also to tear the enemies down. And had not been seen out since Stoick had taken over as Chief.

Hiccup had not used it at all, because his appointment had been right after he had defeated the Alpha dragon, and taken back control of all the dragons from it. And to be honest many felt that was a greater point of his leadership, than some ceremony that was more just words than true show of skill.

Hiccup waited a few more moments before moving to stand by the Hammer, and the quiet talking that had filled the room fell silent. Hiccup remained like this for a few moments, gazing about the room. A slightly sad look in his eyes before he finally nodded and spoke.

"I have called you all here today, as I have some rather sad news. I am sure all of you have noticed that for the past few weeks I have not been about the village," Hiccup said, getting nods from the people about the hall.

"This is for one reason, and one reason alone. I was looking for help, with something we in all our time now spent with dragons have never seen before," Hiccup went on before anyone could start speaking, "As many of you know, dragons have many abilities. Some not very apparent till they are called upon, or in some cases stumbled upon. In my case, it was something that cannot be fixed."

Hiccup paused here for a moment before speaking again, "Like many of you with your dragons, I have become close almost to the level of blood relations with Toothless. On a level we not so long ago would have said to be impossible. But it is this bond among other things that is now leading to my problem. You see, when Toothless defeated the Alpha she was still not a true Alpha as I was her Alpha, meaning that the title she had taken, then passed to me. Now, a human cannot be the Alpha of the dragon race. So, the bond and magic within it, has caused me to transform into a dragon."

"Right," Snotlout said, snorting, "You don't look scaley to me."

"I am not a dragon at this moment thanks to Gothi's own skills in magic," Hiccup said, giving Snotlout a small glare, before continuing, "When I realized what was going on, I left the village in search of a way to become human again. But, even though I have found a way, as you can see I am human at the moment. It is not going to be an answer. Within the week, my body will no longer be a human, but that of a dragon. A Night Fury."

A murmur broke out over the hall at these words. Hiccup let them talk for a few moments before continuing on.

"After a long talk with Gothi, I have found out it will be impossible for me to remain a human any longer. Dragon's magic, indeed the Alpha's magic is more than any human can hope to match. As such, I have decided that it is time that I appoint a new chief to rule. I do not wish for it to be this way, but as a dragon I cannot be your chief, but instead only your protector," Hiccup said, walking forward and slowly, much to everyone's surprise lifted the hammer with on hand, and pointed it out towards the crowd.

"As such, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Spitelout, will you please come forward," Hiccup said, causing a few people to look around for the three mentioned people.

Slowly out of the crowd came each one of them in turn. Standing on the stage besides Hiccup, each looking surprised, though Fishleg's looked almost too stunned to do anything but stare at Hiccup.

"You see before you, the four best Vikings in each of their own skills. Fishleg's, whose thirst for knowledge has help us learn and overcome many difficulties. Gobber, the true form of a Vikings will to conquer what obstacles may stand before him. Myself, who has the willingness to try new things, and even some crazy ideas. And Spitelout, whose stubbornness, and loyalty to the village shall never be questioned," Hiccup said, looking at the others on the stage.

"But each of us has our own failings. I myself, before now could barely lift the Chief's Hammer. Yet, I don't doubt anyone of you would have willingly called me your chief," Hiccup said, looking out over the crowd, before turning back to the three of them.

"So which one of us shall it be," Spitelout said, not in a tone of hope, but rather respect.

"None of you shall be chief, but rather the three of you shall rule Berk side by side," Hiccup said as a gasp of shock filled the hall, "In my talks with Gothi, I have come to realize, thanks to her vast years of knowledge of each chief, as well as that of many of those who live within Berk. That together, you shall be able to lead this village better than I could ever hope to."

"Together," Spitelout said looking at the other two in shock, before he smiled and nodded, "Hiccup. I may not always see eye to eye with you. But I shall say this right now, it will be an honor to rule side by side with Fishlegs and Gobber."

Hiccup nodded and held out the hammer to Spitelout, but rather than raise taking the Hammer and raising it himself, he turned and handed it to Gobber saying, "Gobber, as the most level headed of the three of us. I wish for you to be our leader if we should ever come to a disagreement. Let you be the one who has the final say in the matter."

Gobber stared almost opened mouthed as he took the hammer in his one good hand, before nodding it, "Aye. I shall try my best."

Hiccup smiled, it was just as Gothi had said. Spitelout, even if he was stubborn to no end, really only wanted what was best for the village. He had often challenged Stoick in the past, but each challenge had only helped Stoick's leadership. When it came to most things, he would follow Stoick to the ends of the world and back if needed.

And just like now, he did not take the title of full leader, but rather ask that another keep the peace between the three of them. One, with a more level head and general knowledge than himself. It was something Hiccup could have wished he had seen sooner, but he knew that together the three would lead the village very well till they found a new chief, or appointed another three successors.

It was about a month later. And Hiccup could honestly say he could not be happier with life. Though he and Astrid, now a Night Fury like himself, no longer lived in the village of Berk, they were happy content. Thing in the village had calmed down, and the three new leaders had fallen into the positions of leadership surprisingly well. Snotlout, who had been complaining that Spitelout should have taken the main position had gotten a rather harsh telling off from his own father before being told to help clean out the dragon pens.

Fishleg's on the other hand, still spent much of his time studying and reading, learning all he could. Gobber on the other hand was the same as ever, working hard at his shop. And the few times trouble had come up, one of the three had sorted the situation out without any problems. Hiccup privately felt, that they would see their first true test when Anna and Elsa showed up in a week or so to sign and complete the treaty between the village and kingdom. But he was not too worried about them.

As for now, he kept an eye on Toothless and Astrid. The pair did not get along the best, as they were now both Hiccup's mates and Astrid did not like to share what she thought was hers. But as Hiccup was the alpha, he made sure they did not fight, too much anyway. They were slowly sorting things out.

Valka on the other hand, after a rather unsurprising request had also joined the world of dragons. But unlike Astrid, Valka was a Storm Cutter dragon like Cloudjumper. She had chosen this form as Cloudjumper, while not Stoick, and was the only thing that had filled the hole in her heart. Hiccup was not sure if they would ever mate. But he nor Gothi was not about deny his mother her one request.

The sound of a flapping wings, caught Hiccups attention and he smiled as Toothless landed at the mouth of the cave they had claimed as their home. Astrid looked up, from where she had been curled up trying to sleep.

"The ship from Arendelle is early," Toothless said, looking about at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Really?" Astrid said, getting up, her wings extending out slightly.

"Yep, must have had a favorable wind," Toothless said.

"Well, I am heading down to see them," Astrid said, grinning moving to the caves opening, spreading her wings, "You coming?"

"Yes," Hiccup said, getting a small nod from Toothless as well.

Things were definitely looking good for Hiccup. And for once, he could not see how things could get any better or worse.

* * *

( Hi all, Espo Here.

Yep this is the end of this story. I was not planning on making it to long or going that in-depth into either of the worlds I have touched upon. And before you ask this was decided way back in chapter 1 when I first started writing it. But as it is, please leave a review and Enjoy.

Espo out.)


End file.
